The Good, the Bad, the Baby
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Wyatt conjures an old mirror and ends up bringing his evil counterpart into this world. And what is Chris doing back from the future? Can they fix the problem of two sons before the world goes chaotic?


The Good, the Bad, the Baby

Piper paced back and forth in front of the Book of Shadows. Leo's gaze followed her every move until he finally grabbed her by the arm, causing her to stop.

"Stop pacing, Piper," he ordered.

"I'm sorry Leo but I'm a little anxious, alright. Gideon killed one of our boys and kidnapped the other,' Piper snapped at him.

"I know but he's gone Piper. We saved them both," Leo murmured, pulling her close to him. She sighed and had to hold back tears. How was she supposed to relax when people she thought she could trust tried to murder her sons? The pair turned their gaze towards the playpen where Wyatt lay safely. His eyes were closed and his thumb rested against his lips.

"Why don't we finish up with this," Leo suggested and his wife picked up the pen and finished the entry on the mirror. Before she could close the book, Phoebe appeared looking breathless.

"Piper…we lost Chris," Phoebe said in a small voice, cowering before her older sister.

"What! How could you lose the baby?" Piper railed, dragging Leo along with her after Phoebe.

"I just…turned around for a second and I turned back and he was gone," Phoebe explained as they rushed down the stairs.

Wyatt sat up in the playpen, his eyes glancing around him at the attic. He grabbed hold of the edge of the playpen, pulling himself to his feet. His eyes landed on the large book that rested on the tall pedestal near the stain glass window. It was still open to the page on the mirror and with a blink; a mirror appeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs. Wyatt stared at the mirror as his reflection stared back. The reflection waved at him, making Wyatt giggle. Before he knew it the reflection black orbed out of the mirror and into this world.

"Hi," Wyatt greeted his evil counterpart, extending his hand.

"Hi," evil Wyatt greeted, shaking the other's hand.

"Want play with me?" good Wyatt asked, orbing several cars out of the playpen. The pair sat down on the floor and proceeded to chase each other around the attic with the vehicles.

Downstairs Piper, Phoebe and Leo were frantically trying to find any leftover evidence that a demon had kidnapped baby Chris. Just as Piper was about to explode future Chris appeared, holding his infant self.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, setting the infant back in his basinet. Piper spun around to see her future son standing there.

"How…how did you get here?" she asked, looking both shocked and irritated.

"Um…well…Mom don't get mad," Chris prefaced. Piper eyed him suspiciously.

"I sort of…was out past curfew and I tried to go back so that I wouldn't be late and well…ended up here," Chris explained.

"Chris, you know you aren't supposed to use magic for personal gain," Leo reprimanded.

"Nice to see you too, Dad," his son shot.

"Well…can't you just…go back?" Phoebe asked.

"Not that it's not great to see you," she added.

"Well…it should be easy enough. Just use the time travel spell in the book," Chris muttered.

"Did you…take him?" Piper questioned, pointing to the child.

"What? He's fine…seriously. We just went for a little orb up to the bridge," Chris explained.

"You kidnapped yourself," Piper countered.

"I did not! It's not my fault Aunt Phoebe didn't see me," Chris grumbled.

'Alright…let's just get you back to your own time," Leo interjected and led the family upstairs.

"How's your brother," Piper asked quietly.

"Fine…" Chris trailed off. They walked into the attic to find Wyatt and his evil counterpart fighting over a dump truck.

"Mine!" evil Wyatt cried.

"No mine!" good Wyatt wailed, orbing the object into his hand. It disappeared almost instantly in black orbs.

"What…the hell," Chris breathed, making the set of two-year-olds look up at him. The truck disappeared in black orbs once more and collided with Chris' leg.

"Ow! You little brat," he snarled, having to fight the urge to send the child halfway across the room.

"Piper…since when did Wyatt have a twin?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"He doesn't," Leo retorted, eyeing Phoebe with a 'have you lost your mind?' look.

"Leo," Piper orated, her voice hoarse. She pointed to the mirror that stood by the Book.

"It can't be," he whispered. Oddly his counterpart was nowhere to be seen.

"I destroyed it. How could…Wyatt did you conjure the mirror?" Leo turned, trying to address the right son. Wyatt didn't look at his father but shook his head in the affirmative.

"Great….he conjured his evil half…that means…your evil halves will be looking for him," Chris groaned. Piper glared at him.

"Ok…this is so not my fault!" he whined.

"You know something like this always happens when you drop by for a visit," she mumbled.

"That is not fair, Mom. How was I supposed to know super boy over there was going to summon himself?" Chris shot back. Piper held her hand towards him, telling him that the conversation was over.

"Wyatt sweetie, you need to send your little friend here back to where he belongs," Piper said, bending down to his level.

"No," her son protested.

"Buddy, he can't stay here. He needs his own mommy and daddy," Leo tried.

"No!"

Chris rolled his eyes and pushed his parents' aside.

"I know it's really cool that he's here but…I came all the way to play with you. Don't you want to play with me?" he asked the child.

"Chris!" Wyatt squealed and grabbed onto his brother's leg. Evil Wyatt began to cry and sent Chris flying into a wall.

"Ok….yeah…see that's what I had to deal with," Chris told his parents and aunt as he struggled to his feet.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you apologize to him right now," Piper scolded. Evil Wyatt slowly walked towards Chris and gave him a hug around the legs.

"I sorry," he mumbled, not letting go.

"Mom….he's touching me," Chris said, sounding slightly freaked out.

"My brother," good Wyatt protested, pushing his evil half away.

"Someone needs to separate them…they keep fighting over me and it's slightly disgusting," Chris announced. Leo managed to drag Evil Wyatt away from Chris while Piper grabbed Good Wyatt.

"How about we try and contact our other halves…I'm sure they're looking for him," Chris suggested and the group moved towards the mirror. Before any of them could get close, the mirror disappeared in black orbs.

"This can't be good," Phoebe muttered.

"You think," Piper snapped.

"Want juice," evil Wyatt asked, tugging on Leo's shirt. The child looked over at his counterpart who was mouthing what looked to be the word "peas".

"Pwease," he added.

"Phoebe, do you mind getting him some juice?" Leo asked.

"Me too pwease," good Wyatt called after his aunt.

Chris was looking over the Book at the entry on the mirror. The ink wasn't even dry yet as he found as he ran a finger down the page.

"Oops," he muttered.

"What?" Piper asked, sounding exasperated.

"Sorta smudged the entry," he admitted, trying to wipe the ink off on his pants.

"You're just having all kinds of problems today aren't you," Piper muttered, fishing in the changing table on the other side of the room for a baby wipe.

In the alternate universe Evil Piper and Leo were pacing back and forth in the attic. Somehow Wyatt had disappeared and they had already vanquished several dozen demons, all alleging that they had not taken him. Just then the mirror appeared in front of them.

"I thought that was destroyed," Evil Piper snapped at her husband.

"He did…someone must have brought it back," evil Leo answered.

"What the hell?" Piper snarled as she saw their counterparts in the attic, their Wyatt in Leo's arms. He had just asked politely for a cup of juice.

"That makes me sick. He's being polite," Leo snapped.

"I see that, Leo. We have to get him back," Piper muttered darkly.

"Leave it to your counterpart to corrupt him," Leo grumbled.

"Shut up," Piper snarled at him.

In the other universe Phoebe had returned with the juice and both boys were happily drinking from identical cups.

"Seems like things over there aren't too different than here," Leo commented.

"Shut up, Leo," Piper snapped.

"Ouch, Dad got burned," Chris chuckled.

"You're not helping," Piper grumbled.

Back in the alternate universe, Leo and Piper watched on.

"We have to fix this," Piper asserted.

"I agree but I'm not going over. I had to deal with him last time," Leo argued.

"Did you find him yet?" future Chris called, wandering in. His hair was down.

"You should cut that," Leo muttered.

"What the…is he being nice?" Chris asked, looking appalled.

"I'll go get him," he sighed and moved to go through the mirror.

"You're not going alone. For one thing you can't even manage going back a few hours in time without screwing up. Secondly, that's too much good magic. I'm going with you," Piper stated, grabbing his arm as they went through. They appeared in the attic in the other world.

"Mama!" evil Wyatt squealed, squirming in good Leo's arms. Leo spun around to see evil Piper and Chris standing there.

"We had nothing to do with this," Leo began, looking a bit uneasy.

"Holy crap. Dude have you ever looked in a mirror?" Chris addressed his evil counterpart.

"Have you?" he snickered.

"Give me my son," evil Piper demanded of Leo. He took a few steps backwards until h e was standing next to his wife.

"Why should I believe you had nothing to do with this?" evil Piper addressed her own counterpart.

"Why on earth would we want an evil version of our son? Didn't we lose one son already to preserve our respective destinies?" Piper asked and her counterpart nodded.

"It seems our boys are more powerful than we thought," evil Piper commented and walked closer to Piper.

"Nice hair," evil Piper sniggered. Piper looked at the other woman. Her hair was dark red and spiky.

'You too," she replied.

"And what are we? Dirt?" both Chris's asked, sounding annoyed.

"Get over it already," evil Piper hissed at good Chris.

"Don't talk to my son like that," good Piper growled, putting herself between her counterpart and her future son.

"Aww, the little baby can't even defend himself," evil Chris taunted.

"Screw you," Chris snapped and watched as evil Chris sent Phoebe flying.

"Aunt Phoebe," good Chris cried and rushed to her side.

"Talk about anger issues," she groaned.

"You little bitch," Chris ground out and tackled his counterpart.

"Alright, break it up," Leo demanded, dragging his son off the other.

"I think you've been on our side long enough. We don't want to upset the balance again," he continued.

"Yeah…last time that happened I got shot for a parking violation," Phoebe muttered.

"Fine," evil Chris grumbled and picked up evil Wyatt.

"Brother," he giggled.

"Make sure he's get back to his own time," Leo told evil Piper.

"I know what I'm doing," she hissed as the three disappeared. They reappeared in their own world to find an expectant Leo.

"I don't think you were there long enough to shift the balance," he stated as soon as Wyatt orbed into his arms.

"Don't do that again," Piper scolded the child again.

Back in their respective world, Wyatt was crying loudly.

"Shhh. It's ok," Piper hushed the child but to no avail.

"Here, let me see him," Chris ordered and took his brother.

"It's ok. He's not very nice anyways," Chris murmured and the child's tears stopped.

"I'll start on the portal," Phoebe announced and began to draw a triquetra on the wall.

"You know we should just leave it there incase you decide to make another appearance," Piper muttered.

"I love you too, Mom," he teased.

Shortly the portal was drawn and Piper and Phoebe had read the spell. The portal glowed blue and Chris began to walk towards it.

"Chris," Piper called.

"Yeah, Mom?" he asked, turning around.

"You're grounded," she said with a smile and he disappeared.


End file.
